


O-oh, nice - Doomcio

by korskys



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korskys/pseuds/korskys
Summary: My first fic here! Finally beat my writers block. Basically Doomfist meeting Lucio for the first time and bonding over music I guess.





	O-oh, nice - Doomcio

Reaper clears his throat, his fist against his mask as he stands atop the announcement pedestal. Soldier stands beside him, and beside him, stands the towering figure of Doomfist. His metallic fist glitters harshly in the golden sunlight, and his brown eyes stay hard and focused. The team stands in front facing them, a mix or terrified, amazing, and curious looks scattered across the crowd. Sombra and Widow stood still and calm, giving looks of encouragement and hidden thumbs up to Doomfist.  
The man would never admit it, nor would he ever show it, but he was nervous. Being locked in that damn prison had made him self-aware of everything. Especially the fact that he would be recruited into the biggest group of heroes he had ever seen. It was definitely a difference from Talon. He let his dark eyes scan the crowd, and he caught a glimpse of the brown haired freckled broad he had almost killed in their fight. Her hold on reality was fixed, and she seemed rather calm. When he began to stare, he realized she had been staring with a warm smile as well. The woman beside her was opposite, however. Long red hair pulled back into a round bun, he could exactly the pinpoint he would most likely kill him. He had never seen her in the roster. Who the hell was she?

“Everyone, shut up.” The rusty voice of Reaper boomed over the loudspeaker, and the crowds delicate whispers and laughs hesitantly die down. Reaper shakes his head casually, and he waves a hand to Akande. “I want you guys to meet our newest member. Akande Ogundimu. More commonly known as.. Doomfist.” Akande took that as his cue to hold up his fist in admiration to them, a smile painting his face. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Sombra giving him a welcoming smile and imitating him. Akande knew she was taunting him, and would release her excitement fully later. She wouldn't dare in public.  
“I want you all to treat him fairly. He was the most powerful leader of Talon, a great friend of mine. You are under no obligation to like him..” Akande could feel the monkeys pulsing stare on him as reaper spoke. He let his fist fall to his side, and he focused his eyes somewhere in the crowd. His eyes locked onto a brazilian man in a green hoodie, a frog symbol on it. Where has he seen that before?  
The short brazilian man had the glint of curiosity and amazement shining in his eyes, and he looked away to focus on Reaper when he spotted the older man staring. How curious.  
“Disband. Your next mission’s will be posted on the board tomorrow morning.”  
The crowd began clearing out until it was just a thin amount in the common room. Akande wasn’t surprised to see Somba running up to him and hugging him tightly around his waist. “Amigo! It’s so good to have your bad ass back!” Widow had followed close behind him, and she rested a soft, delicate hand on his bicep. “It’s wonderful to see you, mon amie.” Akande accepted the affection with a wide smile, and he patted Sombra gently on the back before she let go. “Thank you two, it’s so good to see you two. Could you introduce me to some of my newest comrades?”   
Sombra’s smile faded to an unsure grimace. “I wouldn’t call them your comrades just yet, compañero..” She ran her painted nails through her purple ombre side cut. “Some of these people aren’t too happy you’re here.”   
Akande shook his head and smiled, resting his oversized hand on her light shoulder. “No worries, I don’t expect them to like me. I was the leader of the biggest assassination group in the world.”  
Widow nodded knowingly and took her hand off her massive friend. She scanned the room for someone who may be willing to meet him. “Ah, here we are. How about Lucio? He’s a nice kid.” Akande followed her gaze to the boy in the green hoodie he had spotted earlier. “Oh course! He’s really nice to literally everyone. Almost everyone.”  
Akande nodded lightly, a smile gracing his stone features. “I don’t see why not. Lead me, please?”   
Sombra and Widow took Akande to where Lucio was seated, Akande trailing behind much like a nervous puppy. Lucio saw the shadows overlap him, and he peered up from his laptop cautiously. He slid the headphones covering his ears down to around his neck and smiled. “Hey ladies, how may I help you?” It seemed he had not noticed Akande at all. Sombra cleared her throat and waved a hand to her massive friend behind him. “Lucio,we wanted to introduce you to Akande. I thought, all on my own,” She cast a playful look to Widow, who tossed her head. “That you two might get along.”  
Lucio sat staring with his laptop seated on his lap. He set it down on the ottoman in front of him and smiled, reaching forward and offering his hand to shake. Akande gladly enveloped his hand in his and grinned. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lucio.”   
Lucio seemed almost shocked by the older man’s kindness, but he returned the smile. “Course! It’s cool to meet you too.”  
Widow, whom was still casting a glare in her friends direction, nodded. “We’ll leave you two to talk. I need to have a chat with Sombra about copyright.” She grabbed the smaller girl by the ear and dragged her away, Sombra laughing her ass off as she was taken away.

The two sat in an awkward silence for a bit. Akande took a seat on the couch across from him and chewed down on his lip. “May I ask what you’re working on?” Lucio seemed a bit surprised by his question, but turns his computer proudly. “Just some new tunes for my album. Wanna hear?” Akande nodded curiously, inclining his head so he could hear properly. Lucio unplugged his green headphones and let the music carry through the common room. A proud look painted his features when a pleasant look crossed Akande’s face. “Ah, I recognize the style. Do you have any others?” Lucio nodded excitedly, and he quickly put on “We Move Together as One.” “This is off my newest album.”  
It took Akande a moment of listening, but after that moment he realized he knew this song. “Oh, hey, I listened to this when I was punching my way out of jail!” He seemed a little took excited about that, and it spooked the crap out of Lucio. A slightly frightened and concerned look came over his face. “O-Oh. Nice.”  
Akande paused and frowned. “I apologize, that wasn’t very appropriate. It’s a very good song, I love your style of music.”  
A grin spread over Lucio’s face, and he laughed sweetly. “Thank you so much! And..it’s fine. I’m glad my music inspired you I guess.” Akande felt his face glow a deep red, and he returned the boys excited smile.

“So, what do you think?” Widow mumbled from her peeking corner above Sombra. The two had been watching the whole thing curiously. Sombra gave a hum of wonder before she finally gave an answer. “Gay.”  
Widow paused and nodded. “Definitely gay.”


End file.
